


heaven is your love

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [13]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, s9e10 match made in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: A face is swimming in his vision and he tries to focus his eyes on what’s in front of him. He catches a blurry glimpse of something and water comes flowing out of his mouth. Coughing, the blurry view in front of him clears up, revealing Eric who’s yelling, “Wolfe” over and over again in his face.a short fix-it of sorts, during the events of season nine, episode ten, “match made in hell”, a good episode with nice scenes between my boys so i thought i might establish on this one.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 15





	heaven is your love

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> day four and i’m going strong y’all
> 
> this episode was so funny to me because ryan going undercover as a millionaire at a matching making event and being uncomfortable about the girl trying to sleep with him.  
> good thing eric and h were able to save him!
> 
> thanks for all the love again. i posted my first au and it was nerve wracking for me, especially because this ship, there’s no fics that are like so au, especially something that’s outside of their world. so let me know if you liked it and want more! i have so many au ideas in my notes for these two so maybe i’ll write some more.

Ryan’s confused when he gets a text from H to come meet him and Eric. 

He’s been busy, testifying for a past case, so he hasn’t been by the lab. 

Ryan texts Eric for some info or more details but even he’s radio silent. 

When he finally gets to the lab and heads towards the two, Ryan’s even more confused when Horatio declines the offer of a warrant, instead creating a new plan. 

One that involves Ryan going undercover as a millionaire at a matchmaking service. 

One that was stupid and he turns to Eric pleading silently, who just shakes his head, and Ryan knows this is a losing battle. 

They go over the rules and Ryan finds himself riding in an expensive stylish SUV that his salary would never be able to afford. 

Eric texts him an extra ‘good luck and I love you’, giving Ryan the confidence to go in and give it his all in this fake cover. 

Of course, that’s when he hits a couple of speed bumps in the road. 

At the front of the entrance, security takes his phone away and his only method of contacting Eric and Horatio. 

Then the girl he’s assigned to make contact with, Kate Pender is ordered to head into a room with him and immediately jumps him. 

And finally, Ryan tries to find out what Nichols is hiding, ducking into his office to peak around. He hears a scuffle outside and then he’s on the floor, being dragged away. Ryan only registers what’s happening when he’s being dunked into water and barely hears demands over his head. 

Thank god he hears a familiar voice. Eric, his mind fills in, and he knows he’s safe. Strong arms are pulling him out of the water and sliding him on the floor. Ryan feels warm hands on his back thumping him as he tries to regain his ability of breathing. 

A face is swimming in his vision and he tries to focus his eyes on what’s in front of him. He catches a blurry glimpse of something and water comes flowing out of his mouth. Coughing, the blurry view in front of him clears up, revealing Eric who’s yelling, “Wolfe” over and over again in his face. 

“Wolfe! Are you alright?”

Ryan shivers, slowly nodding his head as Eric’s hands cup his face. 

Their boss is by Eric’s side, his arm rubbing up and down Ryan’s side, worry evident in his expression. 

Ryan nods again, attempting to breathe in his nose. He can see Eric’s eyes flutter in relief as H calls for backup and the paramedics. 

Later, Ryan’s back on his feet, studying the bookcase as he listens to Horatio and Eric question Nichols about what happened. His eye catches on the sight of Eric’s fist clenching and Ryan feels a wave of love flood through him. Eric is trying to hold his temper back, too angry about how close Ryan was in danger earlier, at the hands of Nichols. 

Ryan’s grateful when Horatio orders the officer to haul Nichols back to the lab and asks that Eric take Ryan home. He’s so thankful that he doesn’t comment on his boss’s twinkling eyes or the knowing look on his face as he leaves his two CSIs.

Ryan doesn’t even fight off Eric’s attempts to help him, no whining about how he’s fine. He just lets Eric guide him off to the car with a close hand to his lower back. Under the guise of needing warmth, Ryan shivers, shuffling closer to eric and he knows a lopsided grin appears on Eric’s face at his action.


End file.
